Silence
by dancinggirl42609
Summary: Delia Gilmore has been mute since she can remember. When Paul Lahote finally takes notice of her will he be able to get her to speak again? Paul/OC.
1. Prologue

**Hello to all readers out there. This is something new that I'm considering writing. It's Paul/OC and don't worry to all of the readers who love LTL  
(Learning to Love) I just have a slight writers block on that story, but I'm getting back into writing that story as well. I hope you readers out there enjoy this story or at least give it a chance, since this is something new.**

* * *

Words.

They connect to form a sentence.

Sentences give us something to say. Sentences let us connect to people.

But what if you couldn't express those feelings through words and sentences? What if you didn't know how to communicate with people? What if you couldn't communicate with people? How could you get people to understand you?

* * *

**Well there's the prologue, I hope you guys like it. I haven't forgotten about Learnign to Love. Hopefully I'll be able to update that story really soon. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of my readers. I know some of you are probably ready to kill me for not updating fast enough and I'm really sorry about that. I'm going to try my best at keeping up with this story and my other story Learning to Love. So please don't hate me and enjoy the next chapter of Silence.**

** Before I forget: I don't own any of these Twilight characters those belong to the brilliant SM I only own the ones that no one has heard of. **

* * *

_I looked at him through my dark brown bangs. His smile, that only seemed to appear when I was around, made my heart melt and made my knees feel weak. He was wearing cutoff jean shorts and was shirtless as usual, but I didn't care because he was all mine. He reached for my hand, which I gladly gave to him. He gave me that smile again and I could feel my heartbeat speed up just from that smile. I saw his smile get bigger, as if he could hear my heartbeat. _

"_Delia," he said my name like it was something sacred. _

_He brushed my bangs out of my eyes so he could see them. I felt a chill run through my body just his touch could do things to me that I would never expect. He started to lean toward me, as if he was going to kiss me, but he stopped and rested his forehead against mine. I took in a deep breath he smelled like pine and fresh rain, it seemed to be the only thing that calmed down my rapid beating heart. _

"_Delia, I have to tell you something," he whispered with sincerity in his voice._

_I looked at him hoping he would get the message through my eyes to say whatever it was that he needed to say. I watched as his muscles tensed up in his shoulders and his hand tightened the hold on my hands. He looked at me with his dark brown almost black eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and said the four words I've always wanted to hear from him._

"_Delia, I love you," he said._

_If it was possible my smile had gotten even bigger, this is what I wanted, for Paul Lahote to tell me that he loved me. Now it was my turn to tell him how I felt about him. I opened my mouth to speak but no words were forming. I tried to get my voice to work, but it produced no sound for me to tell Paul that I loved him. Soon I noticed that darkness was taking over and Paul wasn't around anymore. I looked around frantically trying to find him, but he wasn't anywhere around. I tried to scream for him, but once again no sound from coming from my mouth. Then blackness took over my whole vision and then I heard a sound._

**_BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_**

I opened my eyes and looked at my ceiling. _Oh you've got to be kidding me that was a dream, seriously? _I stared at my ceiling thinking about my dream. Of course it would be a dream, it's not like Paul Lahote would really give you the time of day, Delia. After fighting my alarm for a few minutes of sleep I finally got up and headed to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower and let my mind wander back to my dream. I knew that Paul Lahote would never ever give me the time of day, not since he joined Sam Uley's little gang. _It's not like he gave you the time of day before he joined Sam Uley's gang either, _my inner voice shouted out. I sighed, the only thing Paul Lahote has told me for years were insults of me being a mute.

Yes, you heard my thoughts correctly, I am a mute. I haven't talked since I was seven years old; I really don't why I stopped talking I just did. Now after ten years, I still haven't spoken a word to anyone. After my shower I brushed my rat's nest of hair and decided to put it in a ponytail. My hair was plain as the rest of me was. I have dark brown hair that is cut into layers, with bangs that stop at my nose. My eyes are a chocolate brown color, but somehow a little fleck of gold is in the iris. I have a little button nose, as my dad called it. And plump pinkish lips, just like my mom. My body well I'm not exactly stick skinny or overweight. I'm just average with curves in the right places. With a sigh, I applied some mascara to my eyelashes and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin is white, but not like snow white more so I look like I have a little tan. Although I don't pass for the Quileute skin tone for sure. Since we moved to La Push years ago I've accepted the fact that I'm a "pale face", and that most of the Quileute natives would hate me because I'm practically the only "pale face" at La Push High. It wasn't as noticeable when I was younger, but whenever I got to junior high, well that's when the insults of being a "pale face" and a mute started to come into play.

"Delia, sweetheart, hurry up or you're going to be late for school," my mom yelled for me to hear her.

I sighed and figured this as good as it was going to get for school at least. I decided to wear skinny jeans and a short sleeved pink Polo shirt. It was finally starting to warm up or as warm as it could get around La Push. I grabbed my backpack and my sweater on my way downstairs to meet up with my mom.

When I stopped talking my mom had a hard time dealing with it, but she put on her brave face and has supported me in any way she could. She learned sign language for me and keeps pens and notebooks stocked up just for me. I owe her a lot and I hope one day I'll be able to talk to her again, but I'm content with sign language and writing on notepads.

"Morning sweetheart. Here's a muffin now hurry up to school. I'll see you later tonight. Don't forget I'll be home late tonight so just order us some pizza or go down to the diner," my mom said to me in a hurry.

_Ok, I love you_ I signed to her.

"I love you too. Now go before you're late," she said pushing me out the door. I smiled and waved her bye and headed out to my Jeep.

Now you're probably wondering about my dad. Well you see when I became silent he was totally on board for learning sign language and just doing anything imaginable to make this transition of my life as easy as possible. Then a couple of weeks after my tenth birthday a drunk driver hit my dad's car and he died instantly. After that my mom had to be strong for both of us, which she has been. Although my dad was pretty much the rock of the family. He never pushed me into talking and always told me that whenever I was ready to talk that it would be on my terms and no one else's. I miss him but I know he is in a better place now.

I ran toward my gray Jeep Liberty hoping to not get too much rain on my clothes. I had once again forgotten to grab my umbrella from my car. I really should keep it with me at all times with living in the rainiest place on Earth or it seems like that to me. I backed my car out of the driveway and started toward school. Once I got to school, I parked my car toward the back of the parking lot and made my way to the building.

I made my way to my locker only to see my best friend Mallory waiting for me. Mallory West became my best friend when my family and I moved here. She had the dark tan skin like the Quileute people; her midnight black hair was long, being all the way down to the middle of her back. She had the dark brown eyes and had a very athletic body, but then again she did play basketball to give her that shape. It was odd how she accepted me so quickly especially since I was a mute, but she has been with me through thick and thin and I love her like a sister.

I started putting the combination in my lock, when I noticed that Mallory wasn't saying anything. Usually she's talking nonstop about everyone and the latest gossip around town. I looked over at her and noticed that she had a solemn look on her face.

_Okay, what's wrong_ I signed to her?

"Embry is one of them, now," she said. I could feel the hatred in her voice when she said that.

_How do you know that _I asked?

"Remember how he wasn't feeling well last week?" After a few seconds of me not replying she continued, "Well Mary saw them leaving the diner Saturday night. And he looked exactly like the rest of them: taller and buff, hair short, and that weird tribal tattoo they all have on their arms. She then told Mark, who told Thomas, who told Bridget, who then told Quil, who told Jake, and then he told me Sunday morning," she said all in one breath.

I should have been shocked that one of my friends had joined Sam Uley's cult, but unfortunately I really wasn't. Ever since he disappeared a couple of years ago, the boys around La Push are afraid of him. Most people thought that Sam was behind some kind of cult demonic thing, while others thought he was doing drugs and forcing kids to help him. I didn't believe in all the gossip until Paul started hanging out with them. Granted Paul wasn't even mine to begin with but still I had hoped that things would change. But when Paul showed up to school with the tattoo on his arm it was then that I started to detest Sam Uley.

I looked at Mal, and I knew that she was holding everything in. I should have known hearing about Embry would tear her apart. Ever since the sixth grade, she's had a crush on Embry, but she never told him anything because of the whole "we're best friends and if I tell him it'll make things awkward if he doesn't feel the same way" type of thing. I had a feeling the Embry liked her too, but now I can't even be sure. She wasn't looking at me, but I knew she was seconds from having a total breakdown.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the girl's bathroom and as soon as the door closed she finally let all of her emotions come through. Her eyes had the look that would make anyone feel like their heart was shattered into a million pieces. Tears kept flowing down her face, but I knew what was coming next, the anger.

She looked at me and I signed _just let it out. _

"How could he do this? He told me he would never ever join Sam Uley's gang. He said that he'd rather be dead than be a part of his little cult. I mean what happened? Are we not good enough friends for him anymore? He knows that this would hurt me, you, Jake, and Quil. Especially Jake and Quil, those three have been best friends since kindergarten. But I guess that doesn't mean anything to him anymore now that he's going to be stuck up Sam's ass and the elders we'll just worship the ground he walks on. I guess we're not good enough for him anymore. I guess I'm not good enough for him anymore," she finally finished her rant.

_Mallory Marie West you are more than good enough. It is Embry Call that messed up if he can't realize what an awesome girl you are. It's his mistake if he dropped us all, because he won't have friends like us again. So if he wants to be in Sam Uley's gang then that's his choice. The only thing we can do is move on and maybe one day we can make him see what mistake he made. _

It seemed that my little speech worked, because Mal came up and hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"You are the best," she said a smile finally presenting itself on her face.

_I know_ I told her.

"Come on. I need to get my books for class," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward her locker. As Mal was putting the combination into her locker, I watched the door waiting for "them" to show up. _Speak of the devil_ I thought. I watched as Jared, Paul, and now Embry walked down the hall. I couldn't get over how much of a change Embry had. I should have known that he would have ended up looking like Jared and Paul but it was still a shock to see him.

The three passed right by us, with Embry closest to me, Jared in the middle, and Paul on the other side. As they passed I watched carefully as Embry turned his head back to look at Mal and I, and he caught me staring at him. The look in his eye was one of regret that he sent my way, and I hoped that he caught my anger through my glare. He must have because he turned back around quickly and lowered his head. I'm glad that Mal didn't see or we would be back in the bathroom again. Just as the boys disappeared around the corner, Mal turned around to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Ready to head to class," she asked me.

I was about to nod my head when Jake and Quil came up behind Mallory.

"Hey did you guys see Embry? He totally just ignored us," Quil said.

I grabbed my notebook and quickly wrote **I saw him, he turned to look at me but I just glared at him. **

"I tried calling his house at least three times this past weekend and each time his mom said that he was out," Jake replied.

"He can't just ignore us, can he," Mallory asked looking at us all.

"He shouldn't be, but he is and it's because of Sam Uley," Jake said with detest.

**You got that right** I wrote quickly.

"He's been our friend for years and now suddenly he's dropping us like yesterday's laundry," Quil said.

"Quil that is the most retarded statement I have ever heard," Mallory laughed.

"That may be true, but it got you to laugh," he retorted back to her.

"Maybe we should confront him about it all," Jake suggested.

"Maybe, or maybe we should just wait it out," Quil replied back.

"Why don't we just try to figure this out later. Delia and I have to get to class, so we'll see you two at lunch," Mallory explained.

"Yea see you girls later," Jake said as he and Quil turned back down the hall to head to class.

As Mallory and I made our way to class, I knew that the change with Embry had no doubt affected us in our own way. I wasn't about to let one of my friends just drop me. Embry was my first friend when I moved to La Push and he introduced me to Mallory, Jake, and Quil. His friendship was important to me, because we would have serious talks about me actually speaking. I would say that him and I are or rather were closer than Mallory and I. Embry just had that personality that no matter what you could talk to him about anything. As I sat down in my desk I knew what I was going to do. I was going to confront Embry about him abandoning us like that and actually give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

**Wheww. That was a very long chapter. I know it's kind of boring, but I needed a filler before I started all of the intense drama. I hope you guys liked it. So if you feel like being an awesome person just leave a review and I'm hoping the next chapter will be ready soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello there my lovely readers. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it too. I do want to give out a couple of shout outs to some reviewers. **

**Kaotochi: I'm glad you love the story so far.**

**TheSecretWriter-1234: I'm really glad you like this story and think it deserves a bunch of reviews.**

**And last but certainly not least Kitkat2001: So excited that you like this story, and yes this does make you awesome now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, if I did Paul would be mine. **

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter in Silence. **

* * *

It turned out that trying to corner Embry was harder than I thought. It seemed that even though we shared almost every class together, Jared or Paul would meet him outside of his classroom like a parent or a bodyguard. It was as if they were waiting for Embry to explode for no reason, but I knew they didn't have lunch with Embry and I planned to finally confront him. I didn't exactly know what I was going to say to him, but I knew that it was not going to be pretty, at least on his end of it.

When lunch rolled around I sprinted to the cafeteria, I knew Embry would be there early. He had gym before lunch and Mr. Conner always let his class out early to beat the lunch rush. I could see the top of Embry's head at the beginning of the line. Immediately I started pushing my way through the crowd to get to him. I was behind him and I guess he didn't sense my presence yet, because all he was looking at was the food. I taped his shoulder, because frankly, I was getting annoyed if he was ignoring me intentionally. Embry turned around and the look on his face was enough to make me want to punch Sam Uley in the face.

"Delia, I can't talk to you," he said as he turned around starting to load his plate up.

I yanked him by the shirt to make him face me. He did but not before I heard a growl come from him. I stepped back looking at him with wide eyes. Embry was never the type of person to lose his cool at any moment. This new Embry scared the crap out of me. He seemed to realize what he did because his face dropped and he started to apologize like there was no tomorrow.

"Del, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You need to stop hanging out with me, so does everyone else. I'm not safe to be around anymore, just please try to understand," he started begging.

I was shocked at what he said. What did he mean that he's not safe to be around anymore, it didn't make any sense? I watched as he turned back around to start loading up his plate. I could hear people grumbling behind us to hurry up. So like Embry I started to load my plate up, but I followed him to a table all the way in the back corner. I stood across the table just looking at him and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Del, please don't make this any harder. We can't hang out anymore," he said.

I slammed my tray down and I watched as he shrunk back a little bit. All I was seeing at the moment was red, and I knew that this conversation was going to end badly, for the both of us.

_Embry Michael Call, how in the hell can you just abandon your friends like that? How can you abandon Jake and Quil, those two have been your friend since kindergarten. You three are like brothers; do you know how this is affecting them? They feel like they failed as best friends, because they couldn't protect you from Sam. _I started signing.

"This has nothing to do with Sam, he's actually helping me," he interrupted me. I glared at him; he knew that it was a bad thing to interrupt me when I was on a rant. It just pissed me off more. Oh and he was going to get it.

_I don't give a damn about Sam Uley right now. This is about you and the people who care about you. Think about how this is affecting Mal, which has had a crush on you since sixth grade and now she thinks she isn't good enough for you anymore. _

"Mal has a crush on me," he asked looking hopeful. I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip out. My pissed off stance, or as Embry told me one time, the "all men better run" when women get into that stance.

_Yes, Mal, I probably shouldn't have told you that, but you've pissed me off too much that it just came out. But do you know how much this is hurting her? She practically broke down earlier all because of you. And what about me Em? You know how much your friendship means to me. You were the one who taught Mal sign language so she could communicate with me better. You were the only person who knew sign language, besides my family, when I moved here. And remember all those talks we've had? About me actually going see someone to get me started talking again? Em, I can't do that without you, you're the only person who knows I want to try and talk again. Please let us help you, before we lose you for good. _I could feel that some tears had escaped during my rant and I quickly brushed them away before anyone could see.

"Del, I don't need help. Sam, Jared, and Paul are helping me out just fine. I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I just can't. It's too dangerous," he said.

_Embry what the hell is so dangerous that you can't even come to your best friends about? Why do you have to go to Sam, Jared, and Paul? Are you doing drugs? Is Sam making you join his cult? _

"He's not making me join anything and I'm not on drugs," he said angrily. I could see that his hands were shaking slightly.

_Then why are you hanging out with him? And why do you strangely look like him and Jared and Paul? _I signed getting frustrated.

"The three of them are helping me with something that you, Mal, Jake, and Quil could never help me out with. And we don't look like alike at all. You can never help me and we were never friends, I just took pity on you because you couldn't talk," he said icily.

I don't know what possessed me, at the time I seemed to have blocked out my rational thinking but what he said hurt. I knew deep down that he didn't mean it, that he was just being an ass so he could protect me. But of course, I let my anger get the better of me and I threw ever rational thought out the window. I stomped to the other side of the table where Embry was already standing. I looked at him; I was only up to the middle of his chest. But before he could react and I could dwell on the height difference, I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the cheek. He looked at me shocked, but then he eyes turned into slits and he started to shake really bad. It seemed that his whole body was going in a blur. I tried to step back, but he grabbed my arms roughly. His shaking started to become worse and at that moment I was scared for my life.

Suddenly, I was ripped out of his grip, and into someone else's arms. I looked up and saw Jared; he was holding me, while Paul was restraining Embry.

"Paul take Embry outside to cool off. I'll take her to the nurse," Jared instructed.

"Come on man," Paul gruffed out at Embry.

I watched as Paul pulled Embry outside, toward the woods. His shaking was becoming worse and I had the instinct to go out there and help. I tried to move toward the door, but Jared held me back.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse. I'm sure that hand is hurting," he said smiling at me.

I nodded my head and followed him toward the nurse. My hand was throbbing, but I wasn't really registering pain, my mind was trying to understand what happened. Our walk was silent until Jared decided to break it.

"So I'm Jared Cameron," he said awkwardly.

I snorted, of course I knew who he was but he wouldn't know who I was or he just decided to ignore who I was. It was quiet again, before he decided to break it again.

"Um, this is the part where you tell me your name," he said.

I looked at him, I tried to sign but my hand was starting to throb more. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone and started texting with my good hand. I gave the phone to Jared for him to read what I wrote.

**I know who you are Jared. We've been going to school for years. I'm Delia Gilmore, the mute. You and Paul have made fun of me for being a mute for years, but I guess you forgot that part. **

He handed me my phone back and looked at me. He caught my eye and I caught remorse in his eyes. There was something else in his eyes that I couldn't register, but it seemed to me that it was one of concern and protectiveness. But just as I saw it, it was gone. He put his hands in his pockets and continued walking. We walked a few more minutes in silence before once again Jared broke it.

"I'm sorry about all the things we said about you. It wasn't right, because we didn't know anything about you and just made you the laughing stock of our group. I really am sorry about that and hope you can forgive me, at least," he said.

He actually sounded sincere. Maybe, just maybe, I can get him to tell me what's been going on with Embry. I grabbed my phone again and texted back my reply. I gave the phone to Jared and he gave me a smile when he was done reading it.

"So now that you've forgiven me, can I ask you why you slapped Embry," he asked.

I looked at him and shook my head at him. His face dropped a little bit but he nodded his head. Even though I forgave him for insulting me for years, it didn't mean I was just going to suddenly open up to him like he was my best friend.

When we got to the nurse's office, he held the door open for me. I nodded my head at him and took my seat. The nurse looked at my hand and told me that I had a slight sprain, but that it should heal in a couple of days. She gave me a brace to wear and told me that it could come off next week. When she asked me what happened, Jared took that over and said I tripped over a school bag and landed on my hand. I didn't understand why he was covering up like that, but I didn't question it. The nurse told me to go home, and told Jared to make sure I got my belongings and to escort me to my car.

We left and Jared told me to wait by my locker and make sure that I got my books ready when he came back with my backpack. Ten minutes later, Jared handed me my backpack and started walking me to my car. Once I got to my car and I told him thank you in sign language. I guess he caught that because he gave me a smile and said "Your welcome."

As I backed out of the parking spot, I looked over at Jared expecting him to be heading back into the school, but instead I saw him walking toward the woods where Paul and Embry disappeared to. I couldn't help but think how odd that was for three boys to be going to the woods, but I let it go. At the moment I was more concerned at what Jake, Quil, and Mal would say when they found out I slapped Embry across the face.

**Jared's POV**

After I dropped off Delia at her car, I walked toward the woods. I knew that we almost had a close call with Embry. I couldn't believe that tiny girl slapped a very immature werewolf. Embry had yet to get control of his anger, and I doubt the slap helped any progress that he was starting to make. As I made my way to the woods I stripped off my cutoffs and started to blur. I could feel muscles popping and the tremors taking over my body and the next thing I knew I was staring at two paws in the place of my hands. I let my thoughts wander to the brief conversation I had with Delia, but I didn't hear any remarks from Paul or Embry. I figured I was alone to the thoughts, but I knew I need to talk to Sam about what I felt when I looked in Delia's eyes.

I ran toward Sam and Emily's place. When I got his backyard I barked out to him. I watched as Sam stepped out of the house and looked at me questioning what I was doing.

"Jared what's wrong," he asked.

I barked at him again, like he needs to phase so I could talk to him. A look dawned on his face and he realized what I was trying to tell him and he went in the woods to phase. I heard the shimmer of him phasing.

_Jared what's wrong_

**Sam nothing's wrong I just have a question**

_Go ahead_

**Is it possible that other wolves can sense an imprint?**

_I really don't know, the Elders don't have any records on that. But why do you ask?_

I replayed what happened when Delia and I were walking the halls. I showed him how I had the urge to protect this girl, but it didn't feel like Sam felt about Emily. It was more of an older brother feeling that would be trying to protect a younger sibling.

**You see, I didn't imprint on her, I just have the urge to make sure she's protected. What do you think that means?**

_I think it means either we are going to get a new brother soon, or it's either Embry or Paul's imprint. _

**Well we can cross off Embry because I watched him look at her in the eye and nothing happened. Do you think she could be Paul's imprint?**

_It's possible but didn't you say that he's mean to the girl?_

**He is, but if this is his imprint than things could change**

_That is true, but we both know how he feels about imprinting. _An image of Paul ranting after he transformed on how fucked up imprinting was flashed through Sam's mind.

**Do you think we should tell him what we suspect?**

_No, we don't tell him anything. Let him see if the girl is his imprint. If not then we know she will belong to another brother. But while we wait and see what happens, go with your instinct and protect the girl until her wolf shows himself to her. _

**You got it boss**

_Come on let's go get some food from Em, and Jared don't call me that again_

I felt a shimmer in my mind, knowing that Sam had phased back. I started calming myself down and imagined myself being human. I felt my muscles shift back and tremors rolling off my back. I realized then that I forgot to tie my shorts to my ankle when a pair of black gym shorts hit me in the head.

"Thanks Sam," I called out to him.

"No problem. Now come on we won't get any food if you keep holding us up," he said.

I ran out of the woods and up to the door that would lead to the kitchen. As I grabbed a bowl of chili and sat down next to Sam, I knew that it would be my job to protect Delia. At least until we figured out who her wolf was, I was glad it wasn't Embry because we all knew he had a crush on her friend. I was also really thankful that it wasn't me, because well she just wasn't my type, but then again we don't get a say in who our imprint will be. I prayed to the spirit warriors that she was Paul's imprint. Only because from what Embry showed me, she had a huge crush on Paul, but it seemed that she would be able to understand him better than us. As I took a bite of my chili I knew that I would do everything in my power to protect Delia Gilmore that is until her wolf decided to make an appearance.

* * *

**There you go readers the second chapter. Now I have a favor to ask of you readers. The favor is, I have an idea on how I want Paul to imprint on Delia, but I would love to know if any of you have ideas. I'm open to anything. **

**Don't forget to review and be totally awesome. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow. That's all I can say. All you readers out there are so awesome. My email inbox has been filled with reviews, follows, favorites, and author favorites. This is why I love writing so much, it's readers like you that keep me writing. So before I start thanking everyone I have a couple things to say (bear with me I'll try and make it short). 1.) I probably won't update a whole lot now that I'm back at college it pretty much takes over my life. So I'll try my hardest to make the chapters long so you readers don't kill me for not updating fast enough. 2.) I had a chance to update this story because of Hurricane Isaac, I don't know if any of you have been watching the news but it hit pretty much around the area I live in. Everything is good now but it helped in giving me a chance to update. 3.) Totally off subject but do any of you watch Pretty Little Liars? I mean that season finale was pretty intense and made me want to punch the writers for what they did. **

**Okay I'm done with my rant now on to thanking all the readers out there. **

**For Reviews: Paige-Rawr, TheSecretWriter-1234, (Guest), Dalonega Noquisi, bookfreak345, & alicatVA**

**For Story Followers: whenallisright, CelticCaper, LoverPR-SN-HP, JinLing, Vannah123, Dalonega Noquisi, DungeonMasterOfChillness, LHNT, littlelionheart, bookfreak345, & glowgreen4me**

**For Story Favorite: SoulToSqueez, Vannah123, Lizziebeth97, LHNT, bookfreak345, ColtFan165, alicatVA, & BigTimeRushLover12**

**And For Favorite Author: bookfreak345**

**It's readers like you that even on my really crappy days I know that you all think I'm a decent writer. Okay enough of my babbling. On to the story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are in Twilight, if I did Paul would be mine. =D **

**Enjoy the next chapter in Silence. **

* * *

**Delia's POV**

I was mindlessly watching TV, when I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was one of the guys, because Mal would just open the door and scream that she was home. I got up and made my way toward the door. When I opened it, there were Jake and Quil both looking at me with confused expressions on their faces. Quil looked down at my hand that was in the brace.

"So it's true, you really did slap Embry across the cheek," Quil said.

I nodded my head and opened the door for them. They made their way toward the living room, while I made mine toward the kitchen to grab three sodas for us. I handed them each one and I sat down while they looked at me waiting for me to explain what happened.

I grabbed my laptop from the coffee table and started typing. Since I was just using my fingers to type I thought no harm could come to my hand. My fingers danced across the keyboard with everything that happened. When I was done I pushed my laptop over to the boys. I watched as their eyes read every single line. I watched their expressions turn from anger to sadness and then finally to shock at how everything went down.

"Wow, Del, I didn't know you had it in you," Jake said.

I feigned a shocked expression and I watched as my two friends cracked up laughing. I got up from my chair and sat between them and started typing again.

"Well after Mal, heard what happened, she decided to go find Embry and give her a piece of her mind," Quil answered my question.

I started typing again and waited for them to read what I was trying to say.

"Well we didn't think it was a good idea either, but you know Mal, once she gets her mind set on something there really is no way in stopping her," Jake replied.

"Yea, not to mention she really is scary when she's mad," Quil added. I shoved him and he just laughed. I started typing again directing my question at Jake.

"Bella's doing better than the last time you saw her. She convinced me to help her rebuild some old motorcycles," he said with a smug smile on his face. I just had to roll my eyes at that.

Isabella Swan, rather to be called Bella, was Jake's best friend and he also had the biggest crush on her. He told me they used to be really close when they were younger that was until she moved away with her mom to Phoenix. She moved back with her dad last year and was dating that Cullen kid. I could never remember his name was Ethan, Edwin, no it was Edward. But then a couple of months ago they moved away and that poor girl was heartbroken. Chief Swan thought it would be a good idea if she started hanging out with people in La Push, mostly Jake and us. I met her one time, and trust me she did not look like the girl Jake had described to us. When I met her she was very pale, her eyes looked sunken in, and they had dark bags under them, she also looked all skin and bones. That was about a month ago, and I haven't seen her since then. But Jake always gave us updates on her, and apparently her spending time with Jake was helping a lot. It was like he was her life support after that stupid Cullen guy left her. I was glad she was getting better, and I hoped that one day we could be somewhat friends.

"Yea, but you still don't have a date with her," Quil jabbed back at him.

"You idiot I don't want to rush her into a relationship, she's just starting to get over that stupid Cullen," Jake retorted back.

I put one hand on each of their chests before they would start wrestling each other with me in the middle. I pushed them back a little bit and I held up a finger to show that I had something to say. I started typing my response as fast as I could.

"See Del agrees with me, you can't rush her into a relationship. I just have to take it slow and hopefully win her trust over," Jake told Quil.

"Isn't she coming over to your house today," Quil asked him.

"Oh crap, yea she is. I better get going, Quil are you coming with me," Jake asked him.

"Nah, I think I'll hang out with Del for a little while longer," he replied back.

"Alright, thanks Del, we wanted to hear what happened from you before we believed any rumors," Jake said looking at me.

I nodded my head at him and quickly typed something down for him. He peered over my shoulder to read quickly.

"Yea I'll tell Bella you said hi and see if she wants to get together with you soon," he said.

He came over and gave me a hug and gave Quil a fist pound and ran out the door to meet up with Bella. I shook my head at his antics.

"So now that we are alone, what should we do with our time," Quil asked wagging his eyebrows at me and placed his arm over my shoulders. I pushed his arm off my shoulders and shook my head at him.

"I know you have a thing for Lahote and we're just friends," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. Silence fell upon us and I knew that Quil was trying to figure out what we could do.

"How about we watch a movie," Quil asked.

I nodded my head and pointed toward the cabinet with all the DVDs letting him know that he could pick out whatever. Quil got up and started rummaging through all the DVDs, and then he found one and placed it in the player. I grabbed the remote and skipped ahead to the main menu, turned out Quil picked one of Kevin Hart's stand up shows. I pressed play and the movie started.

I should have been watching the movie but my mind was something else. Or rather someone else, I was replaying what happened in the cafeteria today, but I was also wondering about Mallory. I knew that if she confronted Embry well all hell would certainly break loose. And if Embry told her that I was the one who spilled her secret about her liking him, then I was in deep trouble too. But as usual when I was daydreaming, my mind went straight to Paul. If he would just notice me then maybe, just maybe I could finally tell him how I felt. Granted I wouldn't actually tell him, but more so just sign it to him. But then if he would actually notice me then the insults would come back and I probably would be back to my freshman year where I would come home every afternoon and cry my eyes out. No, I refuse to go back to being that scared girl, I've grown up and I can handle all the insults now. Well now they really don't come around with him hanging out with Sam but still.

"Penny for your thoughts," Quil asked me when he noticed I wasn't paying attention or even laughing at any of the jokes.

I shook my head letting him know that I didn't want to talk about it. We fell back into silence and I was back to my thoughts. Maybe the boys were right, they've been telling me for years to just pluck up some courage and tell Paul how I felt. I've had two years to grow a backbone and let all of his insults roll off, but maybe it was time that I stood up for myself.

Before I realized it the movie ended and Quil was trying to get me out of my thoughts.

"I think I'm going to go home, I probably need to help mom with dinner," he said.

I just nodded my head at him. I started to lie down and stare at the ceiling. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and saw Quil looking at me.

"You know Embry's going to come around soon. And I'm sure he'll forgive you, he always has. And don't worry that pretty little head of yours about Paul. If he can't take the time to get to know the amazing girl you are and just insult you, then he isn't worth your time," Quil said in all honesty.

I nodded my head at Quil and before I could react he picked me up off the couch and crushed me into his chest for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt comforted just to have a friend who cared about my well-being. After he let go from the hug, he made his way to the door and I went back to lying down on the couch.

I thought back to the conversation that Embry and I had, just like I had all day. I kept going back to him telling me that he wasn't safe to be around anymore. What in the hell did that mean anyway? I mean he wouldn't intentionally hurt me, would he? No, this is sweet, lovable, always laughing Embry, he would never hurt anyone. I wonder if Sam is making him stay away from us, it would make sense. But then I started to wonder as to what Sam was helping him with, if he wasn't making him do drugs, then what was it? I don't know how long I laid there thinking about it, but I was interrupted with my stomach growling at me.

I grabbed my keys from the counter and decided to drive to the diner. It wasn't too far only about a five minute drive from my house. I parked my car in front of the diner and made my way toward the entrance. Once I stepped inside it was a comfortable warmth throughout the diner. It was busy, but that was normal with it being the only restaurant in the area unless you really wanted to go all the way to Port Angeles. I made my way toward the little bar sitting area and sat down waiting for someone to come and take my order.

I waited for about five minutes before a girl with short black hair and tan skin came up to me, I knew her from school. Margaret Smith but everyone close to her called her Maggie. She used to be one of Paul's lackey girlfriends or one night stands, but I really don't want to think about that. She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face, I looked at her innocently waiting for the insult to come at me, but she just sighed and asked "What can I get you?"

I quickly grabbed my phone and texted what I wanted and what my mom would want. I turned the phone back around and showed it to her and I watched her write it down. She gave me a brief "It'll be out in a little while" and headed off to the back of the diner.

As I waited for my food I listened to all the conversations going on around me. People talking about other people, what they were going to eat, what was going on this weekend, and of course I heard someone say something about some campers getting attack. Some thought it was bears, others thought it was wolves, but no one was really sure what it was. I could also hear another conversation going on between the waitresses, namely Margaret and another girl. I'm a mute not deaf and yet some people like Maggie talk about me like I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"The mute girl is here again," I heard her say annoyingly.

"Well did you take her order," the other girl asked.

"Yea I did. God that girl is really messed up. I can see why Paul used to make fun of her, she's so pathetic," she said snotty.

"Oh come on Maggie, you don't know what happened to the poor girl," said the other.

"I don't care what happened to her. She's a freak and she always will be. Besides maybe now she'll get over her stupid fantasy of being with Paul," she said.

"Wait, how do you know she likes Paul that way," the other replied.

"Because before he started hanging out with Sam she was all goo goo eyes over him and she's still like that. But I got news for her, she needs to get over that dream, because I'm going to get Paul back," she said.

"You don't know that. Paul hasn't talked to you in months, what makes you think that he'll start talking to you again," the other asked.

"Because I know that he's coming to the diner tonight and I'm going to make sure he remembers how much fun we used to have," she replied.

I heard the other girl laugh and give her the comment of "You little devil."

I decided to tune out the rest of that conversation. I wasn't going to let her words hurt me. She wasn't worth it and maybe she's right maybe I need to get over Paul. I've been dreaming over him for years and I didn't even have the courage to actually sign something to him, just letting his insults hurt me. I gave a sigh not letting my thoughts get the better of me and started playing around on my phone. I was so caught up on a game on my phone that I didn't notice someone sitting next to me until they spoke.

"Hey Delia," the voice said.

I jumped a little and looked over at Jared sitting there with a smile on his face. I waved to him and turned back to my phone.

"So what are you doing here," he asked politely.

I snorted out loud, and typed a sarcastic response on my phone and showed it to him. Jared laughed at my response.

"Okay, that was a dumb question. But are you eating alone," he asked.

I shook my head and quickly typed on my phone that I was taking it to go because I had to bring dinner home for my mom.

"I see. Well I'm here to meet up with Sam and Paul for dinner," he said casually.

I quickly typed on my phone about Embry. His eyes once he read it held concern but quickly went to a neutral stare.

"Mallory found him and wanted to talk to him, and well they are straightening things out as we speak," he said.

I didn't expect one little sentence to totally crush my spirits. What did Jared mean that Mallory and Embry were talking? Why couldn't he talk to me? Or Quil and Jake for that matter? I don't understand why Mallory can talk to him but not us. Does that mean that she is now a part of Sam's group too? Well that's just freaking perfect. Now we'll have another friend who has betrayed us in a matter of a day. I could feel my blood boiling at the situation. I knew I needed to calm down before I did something I would regret, again. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Thankfully Maggie brought me my dinner and I hastily grabbed my wallet and flung out the money and started stalking toward the door, seeing red the whole way to the door. Before I could open the door, the door swung open and knocked me on my ass. I could hear people laughing and I could hear footsteps making their way toward me on the floor. I was slightly dazed but I could feel the presence of two people trying to help me.

"Delia are you okay," I heard Jared ask me.

I nodded my head. Then the other voice was the one that made my heart start to beat faster.

"Could you, you know, watch where you're going next time," Paul said harshly.

I could feel myself shaking. I don't know if it was from embarrassment or from the fact that Paul just spoke to me. But before I could pull out my phone to type up an apology, Jared saved me yet again.

"Geeze, Paul, give the girl a break. She was obviously upset about something I said. So if you should blame anyone it should be me," he said while grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet.

"Well still, she should watch where she's going," he retorted back.

I bent down to grab the bag of food I dropped, thank goodness I got both my mom and I burgers or that would have been a real mess. It was silent again as I was looking down at my feet and Jared and Paul were looking at each other.

"Well aren't you going to apologize," Paul asked with a growl that came from his chest.

I was still looking down at my feet when I felt myself shaking again, I felt like I was back in the cafeteria again when Embry growled at me.

"Paul, cut it out, you're scaring the poor girl," Jared scolded.

"She's the one who ran into me. She should be apologizing," he retorted back.

My shaking stopped and I could feel my anger and annoyance coursing through me. I held the bag of food with my good hand and grabbed my phone with the other and quickly typed an apology. Once I was done I showed it to Paul still looking down at my feet.

"Now you apologize, why don't you just talk, like I don't know a normal person," Paul said.

I could feel tears welling in the back of my eyes, but I took a deep breath and pushed them back down where they belonged. He didn't deserve to see my tears.

"Damn Paul, could you at least be a little genuine. She said she was sorry," Jared said.

"Texting it and saying it are two totally different things," he said annoyingly.

I rolled my eyes; it's only going to take him a few more seconds to realize who I am. Just wait for it. I guess a dawn of realization came to him because he then decided to taunt me.

"Oh you're the mute girl, aren't you," he asked me.

Without looking up at him I nodded my head slowly. Then he started laughing. It pained my heart because it was a cruel laugh and just like that the tears started to well up in my eyes. _Don't you dare let him see you cry. You are better than that. _I was so tempted to punch him, but if he was anything like Embry then I would just hurt my hand again or worse. I took a deep breath and pushed myself past him and made the effort to slam into his shoulder. But since he was so tall I could only slam to about his ribcage. I made it to my car and once I was in it I hightailed it out of the parking lot and sped all the way to my house. I grabbed the food and placed my mom's food in the microwave. I grabbed my to-go box and went to sit outside in the backyard. Once I was sitting on the swing I let the tears flow freely. I cried for Embry and the true friend I lost. I cried for Mallory, the other friend I probably lost to Sam's gang. And lastly I cried for myself, I refused to cry for Paul, all he did was make my life hell. I cried for not being able to stand up for myself properly and not being able to speak. I cried for all the things I wouldn't have while looking up at the first few stars to light up the dark sky.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know it took me a while, but I hope it's worth it. Hoping to start working on the next chapter soon. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello to all my fantastic readers. I want to thank you guys so much for not giving up on this story. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry for that, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. **

**I really want to thank to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story. I also want to thank everyone who followed and favorited me as an author. You guys are really the best. Thank you all for inspiring me to keep writing and to become a better writer. **

**Now before you start reading this chapter. I have to say that this chapter is in Paul's POV, I've never really done a POV from one of the wolves so hopefully you guys like it. It will also seem like Paul is OOC, for me it seems that Paul is misunderstood and I was really trying to get inside of his mind and see things how he does. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters they belong to the brillant SM. I own all the unheard of characters. **

**So without further ado here is the next chapter in Silence.**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I stared at the door where the mute girl had gone. Something inside my chest stirred, I couldn't figure out what it was. It was almost as if I was supposed to follow her to make sure that she was okay, but I shook that feeling away. I looked back over at Jared, who was shaking his head at me.

"What," I asked.

He didn't say anything; instead he just went and sat down at a booth. He looked at me like he was trying to decide what to say to me, while I drifted off into my thoughts about what had happened in the past couple of months.

I was one of the popular guys in school; I had girls all over me and a decent group of friends. I knew I couldn't trust any of them, but that was my father's fault. I clenched my hand into a fist, I would not think about that scum of a father. I went back to thinking about my pre-phased life. I had girls that worshipped the ground I walked on, so it wasn't hard for me to get a date. Or sometimes even something more for myself. Then there was that one girl that everyone picked on. The mute girl, she was such an easy target. She never defended herself, no one really knew why she never talked she just didn't. So we just threw insult after insult at her because she never said anything about it. Sometimes she would just stare at the wall and get this blank look on her face. The girls I hung around with figured out that she had a crush on me, but I laughed it off because really how could I, a hot stud muffin, be with a shy mute girl. It would never work.

When I phased I was scared shitless, I mean no one really expects to just one day turn into a huge werewolf. Well not really a werewolf but a protector of La Push. Once I started hanging out with Sam and Jared I started to see them as a family, but I knew that I wouldn't get too close to them. It isn't in my nature and I refuse to let people into the deep parts of my life. I find that being a werewolf is cool; I mean it gave me more muscles than the ones I already had and gave me a nice growth spurt. It definitely works well in the ladies department but lately with that stupid red-headed leech I haven't had much time for the ladies.

"You're a complete asshole," Jared finally said.

That knocked me out of my inner thoughts and I looked at him. I could feel myself shaking; I was still having trouble controlling my anger. It's not my fault I have anger management issues and that being a werewolf just increases it. I took a deep breath; I needed to get a grip.

"What do you mean," I asked innocently.

I watched as Jared rolled his eyes.

"You were being a total jerk to Delia," he said.

"Who's Delia," I asked stupidly.

He just looked at me as if waiting for me to come up with answer. Eventually it clicked, that was the mute girl's name, Delia. I'll admit it's a pretty name, it sounded nice.

"The mute girl," I asked.

Jared nodded his head and then replied, "Yes, Paul. The mute girl does have a name and her name is Delia."

"Okay, my bad," I finally said although I wasn't really that sorry.

"Dude you really need to at least try and get along with her," Jared said.

"Why," I asked annoyingly.

"Because I have a feeling that she is going to become an imprint, to who I don't know, but at least try and be polite to her," he said.

"Are you even sure she's going to be an imprint," I asked doubtful.

"Well we know now that the pack can have more than one wolf to imprint," he said.

That part was true. Sam thought that since imprinting was a very rare thing that it wouldn't happen to any of us since he had already imprinted on Emily Young, but boy was he wrong. That theory was proved wrong when Mallory West came and confronted Embry about what happened in the cafeteria early today. Next thing you know he's all goo goo eyes over her and bam imprint. Jared and I were the only two left who didn't imprint yet. Honestly, I didn't want to imprint, you are being tied down to one women and I'm not a one woman type of guy. I think imprinting is fucking stupid, while the guys think that it's a good thing because it makes the wolf stronger. Yea right, how can one woman make you stronger, we're freaking werewolves we're already strong. So far imprinting has just turned our two wolves into big giant puppies.

"Okay point made, but are you sure that she's going to be an imprint?"

"Yea I'm positive, when I was walking her to the nurse, I looked into her eyes and well I just had this sense that I needed to protect her, until her wolf decided to show up."

"So if you didn't imprint on her and I sure as hell didn't, then who is possibly the next brother we'll have?"

"Paul, did you even look into her eyes," Jared asked with a smirk.

"Well no, but still the mute girl is not my imprint and I refuse to imprint."

"You know we can't control it, it just happens. But if I had to guess Jacob might be our next brother to join us."

"Doubt he'll imprint on her, he's so hung up on the leech lover."

"True. But do you think that you could at least go and apologize to her later or sometime this week for acting like a total douche?"

"I'll think about it, but it's only because she's going to be someone else's imprint. There is no way in hell that she's mine," I said confidently.

Jared muttered an "Okay Paul we'll see what happens." We waited a few more minutes before our waitress showed up. Turned out to be one of my girls that I used to mess around with, but ever since I became a wolf I really haven't had much time to hang out with the ladies that I once loved to be around.

"Hey guys. What can I get you two to drink," Maggie asked.

"Two waters please," Jared said for the both of us. I was too busy staring at the lovely lady before me.

"Two waters coming up," she said while turning around and walking toward the back of the restaurant. I watched her walk away swaying her hips a little more than necessary but hell I didn't mind at all. I started thinking of all the things I could do to that girl, before a clearing of a throat interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head back at Jared and saw him with a disgusted look on his face.

"What," I asked with an innocent look on my face.

"Honestly, Maggie, you could do so much better than her," he said shaking his head at me.

"Like who?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe if you would stop sleeping around, maybe you would run into your imprint."

"I highly doubt that with my luck I'll never imprint. Besides I might as well have some fun, and even if I find my imprint, who's to say that she'll even want to be with me?"

"Paul, if you find your imprint, she'll feel the pull too, not just you."

"Yea, well we can just cross me off the list of ever imprinting."

"But Paul,"

"Can we just drop it please?"

"Fine, but I can't wait until the day you imprint."

"I can."

Maggie finally came back with our drinks and took our orders. I watched as her eyes got bigger and bigger from all the food that Jared and I were ordering. She jotted everything down and with a smile went to go put it in. I watched her walk away again and could feel Jared's eyes on me.

As we waited on our food, my mind slowly started drifting back to the mute girl. Well maybe I shouldn't keep calling her mute girl, Jared is right she does have a name. Delia Gilmore, the girl who has been silent since she ever moved here. No one really knows where she lived before, or why she refuses to talk, she just does. I still don't understand this pull toward whenever she left, maybe I'm supposed to protect her until her wolf shows up, it would only make sense, I mean there is no way that she's my imprint, right?

Maggie came back with all our food a little while later and Jared and I started to wolf it all down. We weren't talking as much as we were before our food came, so we were now left to our own thoughts. I didn't know what Jared was thinking about, but I knew what I was thinking about. I was mostly thinking about what I could do to Maggie later, but there was also the nagging thought of the mute girl. I didn't understand why the mute girl was getting under my skin, but I needed a distraction and fast. As soon as we were done eating, we went to pay for our checks and I made sure I left an extra note for Maggie to have. Jared and I got up to leave and I felt eyes on my back. I turned around to see Maggie looking at me with a smirk on her face and she gave me a sexy wink. _Oh I'm so getting some action tonight._ I smirked back at her and turned around to see Jared, once again, shaking his head at me.

"What," I asked him looking sheepishly.

"You are so wrong for that," he said.

"For what? Actually having some fun, something that you need to learn how to do," I asked.

"I know how to have fun. I don't have to go around screwing different girls every night and leave them to have fun," he said.

"Whatever man, don't be jealous just because I'm getting some action and you're not," I said.

He snorted, "Sure man whatever you say. Anyway I have to get going, I have to study for a test tomorrow, so I'll see you then."

"Alright, later man," I said waving to him as he got into his truck and drove away. I decided that I would blow off some steam before I met up with Maggie. I went behind the diner and started to strip off my clothes. I thought about all the horrible things in my life to get me mad enough to phase. Once I was in my wolf form, I started to run. I loved running; it was the only thing that could take my mind off all the problems I had going on. Mostly I ran because I wanted to forget everything that had to do with home. It wasn't even home; it was just a place I've never really had. I quickly shook my thoughts of my home life and focused back on the run. Sam will probably be happy that I'm patrolling for a while, making sure there aren't any leeches trying to hurt our people. I let the wolf take over and just ran for a while; I didn't notice where I was until I heard a soft heartbeat. I looked around and noticed that I was on the edge of someone's backyard. I saw a figure, what looked like to be a girl, sitting on a chair but I could hear her soft heartbeat to let me know that she was sleeping. I couldn't recognize the girl but I could feel a pull at my heart telling me to move forward. I slowly started making my way towards her making sure to step lightly so she wouldn't hear me and freak out. As I made my way closer I could smell the salt coming from her face, I guess she was crying earlier. I could feel the pull getting stronger as I got closer and I could hear her heartbeat slowly picking up rate. I stopped and listened closely for her to wake up but then her heart rate went back to a normal rate. I was so close to her that I could smell her scent, a mixture of vanilla and fresh raindrops. It probably doesn't smell that great normally, but on her it smelled fantastic. I was so close to her that I could put my nose on her leg to wake her up when I heard a car pull up in the front. I quickly darted back to the safety of the trees and brush. I heard a car door slam and shoes walking across the sloshy grass. I carefully watched the girl still sleeping in the chair, thinking she heard the door but she didn't. I watched and listened closely to the person opening the door and putting things down.

"Delia," I heard the voice say.

Why does that name sound so familiar? I know I've heard it before but I just can't put my tongue on it. I listened closely as what I'm guessing is her mom say her name again. I could hear doors opening and footsteps walking all around the house. I glanced at the girl again and she was still sleeping soundly. She looked peaceful but she was interrupted when her mom came outside and jolted her awake. I could see the look of panic that was once across her mom's face was replaced with relief that she found her daughter.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out here," her mom asked.

I watched as her hands started moving. Why wasn't she speaking? And then it hit me like a ton of bricks, this was the mute girl, the one from the diner. Okay, I probably need to take Jared's advice and actually call her by her name, Delia. I tested it out in my head, _Delia_. It's pretty, I wonder how it would sound if I said it out loud. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I can't be thinking about this girl, I've got my night with Maggie to look forward to. But what was that strange pull I felt toward her. Maybe I'm just losing it. _I started to turn away but something her mom said caught my attention.

"Did Paul gang up on you again," she asked.

My eyes widen at what she said as Delia, shook her head and start moving her hands again. I didn't know what she was saying but for some reason I really wanted to know what she was talking about.

"Okay, if you say so, sweetheart. Just be careful. It was hard enough when you came home every day crying I don't know if we can handle that again," she said.

I could feel myself starting to feel bad for making fun of that girl to where she was going home crying every day. I really needed to get a grip on myself, this isn't me, and I'm Paul Lahote, stud of La Push and can get any girl I want. I shouldn't even be worried about this girl. I shook my head of my thoughts and turned around to get rid of these stupid emotions that I'm feeling for this girl. I started running again not really sure where I was going. I didn't have a certain destination in mind; I just didn't want to feel these emotions again. I ran and ran until I felt someone else phase into my mind.

**Paul, Maggie called the house something about a date or something like that. ** Sam said through his thoughts.

_Oh okay, thanks Sam. _

**No problem. Just go and enjoy the rest of your night, I'll handle the patrols. **

_Okay, thanks Sam. _

I started to calm down and felt my muscles contract back to my human form. I ran to Sam and Emily's to grab some shorts and a shirt. I said a quick hello to Emily and dashed out to meet Maggie at First Beach. When I arrived there, she was sitting in the sand waiting for me. When I reached her she immediately jumped up to hug me and then pulled me in for a kiss. I eagerly responded to the kiss and I could finally feel myself relax from all of this crazy werewolf business. I felt her tongue push into my mouth and I gladly opened my mouth for her. I fought for dominance of her tongue which made her moan. I internally smirked and continued kissing her. I knew that tonight I was going to get exactly what I wanted, but my mind kept drifting to the girl who was silent and seemed to have some kind of pull on me.

A few days later after my night with Maggie, I started to watch Delia a little more carefully. It might have seen somewhat stalkerish but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to watch out for her. I noticed little things about her when I was watching out for her. I noticed that whenever she didn't want to take part in a discussion with her friends or it seemed like she wanted to just escape; she would listen to her IPod. I also noticed that whenever she was nervous or thinking really hard she would either play with her necklace or with her ring. This is when I also noticed that I was acting like a total sap and really needed to get over this girl and do something else with my time. I tried as best as I could and I couldn't stop trying to look out for her. From watching her I could tell that she was at times shy, but I could see an underlined confidence that was just waiting to break out. I also learned that Delia had quite the temper on her when something really irritated her. I got a glimpse of that temper today whenever I heard her and Mallory get into an argument.

"I can't believe you told Embry that I liked him."

Pause.

"Of course you would say that you didn't mean to, but that's not the point."

Pause.

"The point is that you shouldn't have told him, I was going to tell him when I was ready."

Another pause. During this I turned and watched Delia sign. Her hands moved with a sort of grace as she communicated. I really need to get a grip on myself I'm starting to turn into a girl. I concentrated on listening to their conversation.

"You supposed to be my best friend and that means when I tell you something secretly; you don't tell anyone."

Pause.

"Don't bring Sam Uley into this conversation, he isn't part of this. This is about me and you and why you spilled my secret."

Pause.

"No you were mad because Embry wasn't talking to us and just as usual you go and say things that don't need to be said when you are angry."

Pause.

"Don't even try to explain what happened. I'm mad at you and I think for now we need to just cool off."

Pause.

"Yes, Del we do, because you start to say things you don't mean whenever you're mad."

Pause.

"Don't throw Embry into this mess too. He explained everything to me and we can hang out again."

Pause.

"It's a secret and unlike you I'm going to keep my promise to Embry and not tell anyone."

Pause.

"We can't hang out with you guys anymore. That's just the way it is."

Pause.

"Don't blame me for this. If you would actually try to talk to people then maybe everyone wouldn't think you were such a freak."

I even had to cringe at that. She may not talk but she shouldn't have pointed it out to her. I heard footsteps walk away and when I turned around I saw Delia still standing there with a hurt expression on her face. The next thing she did I really didn't expect that tiny girl to do. She threw her books down to the floor, turned to face her locker and then punched it without thinking twice. Obviously it didn't make a huge dent but it made a nice impact. I heard from the snapping in her hand and I knew right away that she broke her hand. I gave a slight wince because that had to hurt. I saw that she was cradling her hand and now trying to pick up her books that she threw on the floor. I felt like she had enough for one day so I decided to go help her with her books. I grabbed one of her books and tried to slide it over to her. She didn't even look up at me as I handed her book back.

"Are you okay," I asked.

She only nodded her head and then sniffed. I knew that she wasn't fine. The least I could do is take her to the nurse.

"Come on I'll take you to the nurse."

She shook her head no and tried to grab her notebook to write on it when it fell from her grasp. We both bent down to pick it up. Our hands both touched the notebook and that was when she finally looked up at me. Her eyes were the prettiest brown almost like chocolate and I could see little gold flecks in them that were just making them stand out. The pull I felt towards her a few days ago was so much stronger now that she was looking at me. It was if a thousand cords holding me to Earth were now holding me to this beautiful girl. It was if she was seeing straight into my soul and I knew in that moment I would protect this girl from anything. It dawned on me what had just happened because it only happened to two of our brothers already. I knew this feeling because both Embry and Sam described it like this. I knew just looking at Delia that I had done what I never wanted to do. I imprinted.

_Oh shit. _

* * *

**Yay! Paul finally imprinted. It was time for the imprint to take place, you guys have been patient enough waiting for it to happen. So I hope you guys liked it and I hope I didn't mess up writing this chapter in Paul's POV. Don't forget to reveiw. And I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my readers. I have to say that you guys are truly amazing. I can't thank you guys enough for all the emails I have been receiving since I updated last. You readers make me so proud of this story and of my work, so thank you so much. **

**A little side note: Did anyone see Breaking Dawn Part 2 yet? I saw it the other day, and let me tell you it was genius. I loved the movie so much and I really didn't expect the twists that they placed in it. I think it was the perfect way to end the saga. And I'll admit I did get a little teary eyed towards the end because I realized that the story we all love so much is over, but I think they ended it on a good note. **

**Alright enough of that now onto the shoutouts:**

**To all that are now following this story: AkiJay, The-Originals-Rock, shamidreamer85, Thalia Di Angilo, LupaaLove, mandy618, FlyingNargles, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Baloo18, JacobAwsomeEdwardRocks, LadyAmazon, SerenityAngels, Johanna96, Nicole Lace, hellzanetruesdale, Jazzie123, d112hpfan, Ashes2Dust18, gothygurl, helloyellowmeadow, Twilightluva101, SeaJay313, Loula Lahote, b1tch-breath, Scribhneoir2264, darkangel856, Noble Beauty, LizTheFlyingDutchman, Kitaluv, & natsumi456. (Thank you guys so much)**

**To all who added this story to their favorite list: natsumi456, Noble Beauty, LupaaLove, CasperGirl523, Gabiita16, Jazzie123, Stjarna10, d112hpfan, Shadowsammy, SerenityAngels, JacobAwsomeEdwardRocks, mandy618, Thalia Di Angilo, shamidreamer85, The-Originals-Rock, & AkiJay. (Thank you guys really)**

**To all who are following me as an author: mandy618, CasperGirl523,& Noble Beauty. (Thank you guys)**

**To all who added me to their favorite author list: mandy618, & Noble Beauty. (Thank you)**

**And last but certainly not least to all those who reviewed this story: The-Originals-Rock, LoveLive218, Thalia Di Angilo, FlyingNargles, Baloo18, d112hpfan, Godric Fan, Twilightluva101, , LupaaLove, CasperGirl523, bookfreak345, SoulToSqueez, Noble Beauty, Dalonega Noquisi, SilverDragon13, & natsumi456. (Thank you guys so much)**

**Whew that was alot. But seriously guys thank you all so much for everything. I love waking up every morning and seeing that my inbox is full of emails from Fanfiction. Okay so before you all start reading this I have to make a confession. Since a lot of readers seemed to love me writing from Paul's POV, I did it again in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does. If I did, well it probably wouldn't end so quickly. **

**So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter in Silence. **

* * *

**Delia's POV**

Paul was staring at me as if he was looking into the sun for the first time. It was as if he was seeing straight into my soul. Almost like nothing in the world could tear us apart. We held eye contact for what seemed like forever, until Paul suddenly stood up and ran out the door. _Um okay, that was just plain weird._ _And what the hell was up with all the staring at me thing. Doesn't he hate me? _I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts from Paul.I reached for my notebook, but I couldn't get a grip on it. _I'm so stupid; I shouldn't have let what Mal said get to me. But then again what she said was really low, I really don't know if I'll be able to forgive her anytime soon for that._ Even though I am a forgiving person, more than I should be a lot of the times, I just didn't think I will be able to forgive Mal or Embry for that matter for what they did. I decided that I probably needed to go see the nurse about my hand. I managed to keep my notebook in my grip as I walked toward the nurse's office. When I walked in she looked at my hand and then looked at me with a questioning look on her face. I wasn't going to talk in the first place so she just let it go and gave me an ice pack to place on my hand while she called my mom. I knew my mom was going to have questions and trying to answer them was going to bring back all of the events of today. Thinking of what happened made me thing of Paul and the way he was looking at me. I don't understand why he was looking at me like that; maybe I'm losing it altogether. I couldn't shake this tugging at my heart at that moment; it was as if my heart was telling me to go after something or someone. I couldn't describe the feeling exactly, but it felt as if a part of my heart was missing. I leaned my head back against the wall and waited for my mom, all the while feeling like my heart was missing something.

**Paul's POV**

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. Once I was out the school and into the safety of the forest I phased and just ran. I knew I was being a coward and not accepting this imprint but I mean I just imprinted on the mute girl. That's almost as bad as if I would imprint on the leech-lover. I felt the tugging on my heart, telling me to go back to her, but I just couldn't. I really was acting like a coward but I never wanted to imprint in the first place and now I have, what am I going to do? Maybe I should just go see Sam and Emily, they pretty much are my family and I really don't feel like talking to Jared, he'll just say that "I told you so" bullshit. I started running to Sam and Emily's place, I thought about what happened. I really imprinted on the mute girl. _Ugh, why were the fates being so cruel to me?_ I don't want her. _How can she be my perfect match?_ _How can I even be her perfect match?_ We are from two totally different worlds. She comes from a stable home with a mother and father that love her and I come from the most unstable home on the planet. I shook away my thoughts of my home life again and before I realized what I was doing I started thinking about my imprint. I started thinking about her dark brown hair and how I would love to run my fingers through it. I thought about her skin, she was considered a "pale face" even though she had a little hint of tan in her skin. It looked so soft that I really wanted to touch her face just to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. And her eyes, they were the warmest brown I have ever seen. Her eyes were very different from any girl on the reservation. There was what looked like gold flecks in her eyes. And her lips, they were plump and the prettiest luscious pink I have ever seen. I would give anything to just hear her voice. I bet it sounds heavenly, it just has to; I mean she hasn't talked in years so it has to sound lovely. _What the hell am I thinking? I need to get over this girl, this isn't me. I can't be with her. _

I shook my head of these thoughts and kept running toward Sam and Em's house. Once I was on the edge of their backyard, I quickly phased and ran inside their house.

"Sam," I yelled.

"He isn't here Paul, but maybe I can help you," Emily said her back was to me while stirring something in a bowl.

"Um okay. You might be able to help me more than Sam anyway," I said quickly looking around for Sam just in case.

"Okay. So what seems to be the problem," Emily said turning around to face me.

She quickly covered her face with her hands. I didn't understand why until she screamed at me.

"Geeze Paul, go put on some freaking pants or something. Sam will kill you if he finds out you walked in here naked," Emily scolded at me.

"Sorry Em," I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Just please go put on some pants and then we can talk," she said I could hear the smile in her voice.

I ran upstairs and quickly searched through Sam's things and found some shorts for me to wear. As soon as I put them on I ran down the stairs quickly and sat down at the table where Emily was waiting for me.

"So what's on your mind," she asked as I sat down.

"Well you see something kind of happened today," I mumbled slowly.

"You didn't phase too close to someone did you," she asked scared.

I winced at what she said. I looked at the scars on her face, a result of standing too close to a wolf whenever we are angry. It's why Sam wants any new wolf to keep their distance from their family and friends, just so we won't hurt anyone close to us like he did to Emily. He never forgave himself for that, even though Emily has.

I shook my head at her. She seemed relieved that I didn't phase and hurt someone.

"So if you didn't phase, then what happened," she asked curiously.

"Well, um, you see, I um, kind of imprinted," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What happened again," she asked clearly confused.

"I, um, imprinted," I said again a little more loudly.

I was looking down at my hands so I really didn't get to see Emily's reaction, but I did hear a sharp intake of breath. I picked my head up slowly and saw Emily with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped you would think that it was down to the table. If I didn't know any better I swear she was going to stay like that for good.

"You imprinted," she asked slowly.

"Um, yea," I said.

"Are you sure," she asked again.

"Oh I'm positive," I said.

She took a deep breath and then surprised me with what she said.

"Oh thank Taha Aki. So who's the lucky girl," she asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Her name is Delia Gilmore," I said with a sigh. Being able to finally say her name felt amazing. I felt like I was on cloud nine at that moment.

"So how did you imprint on her," Emily inquired.

"Well she was arguing with her best friend Mallory, Embry's imprint, and Mallory said something really mean to her, so that caused Delia to be upset and she kind of punched her locker. I heard a couple of her bones break and I went over to her to try and help her pick up her notebooks that fell. And we kind of reached for her notebook at the same time. Our fingers touched and we just looked up at one another and bam I imprinted," I explained to Em.

It was quiet for a minute, with her trying to process my story. Then all of a sudden she squealed and came over and hugged me tightly.

"Eeee, I'm so happy for you. I knew one day you would find your imprint, Sam thought I was just delusional because it's you, but I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet her. Oh I have a feeling me and her will get along just fine. Not that I don't like Mallory, I do, it's just that she seems kind of well I don't know. But I'm really glad that you imprinted on a good girl," she said all in one breath.

"Thanks Em, but you have to promise not to say anything to any of the guys; not even Sam," I said seriously.

"Why," she asked curiously.

"I don't want them to know about my imprint just yet. I have a lot of damage control to do first with her so she'll hopefully accept the imprint," I explained.

"Damage control," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, you see Delia is the girl who hasn't talked in a really long time and I've made fun of her for years because she doesn't talk. So I kind of need to prove to her that I'm not a horrible guy underneath," I said.

"I see," Emily said.

It was quiet for a little while, until I got a strange emotion that something was wrong. I started feeling scared and my hand started to hurt. I started flexing my hand just to make sure everything was alright and it seemed to be. I could feel Emily's eyes on me, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Paul, what is it," Emily asked.

"Em, I don't know. It's just all of a sudden I got this feeling that something is wrong. I feel scared for some reason and my hand hurts," I said. The feeling was getting stronger and my heartbeat was picking up speed from being so scared.

"You're already starting to feel the imprint. That's the fastest I've ever seen an imprint work. Not even Embry and Mallory have that strong of a relationship yet. I know Sam and I didn't get that strong of an imprint bond at least a few months after he told me what he was," Emily explained.

"So all these emotions that I'm feeling right now are because of Delia," I asked still confused.

"Yes you're feeling Delia's emotions right now. It's obvious something is scaring her right now," Emily explained to me.

"What should I do," I asked scared.

"You need to go to her," Emily said.

I gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and ran outside. I shouted out a thank you before I phased and started running. I wasn't exactly sure where I going but I knew with the tugging at my heart that I would find my imprint.

**Delia's POV**

I stared at the wall ahead of me. I was waiting in one of the room's for the doctor's results. My mom was outside the room, finally calming down. After I tried to explain to her what happened, she started to lecture me. Pretty much on how I shouldn't have fought with my best friend and that I really shouldn't have punched my locker. Once I finally got a word in as to why I actually punched my locker, well let's just say that she went into all "mama bear" mode. She wanted to pretty much kill Mallory for what she said. I had to calm her down before she went over to Mallory's house and told her mom what happened. I had to tell her that I could handle it, and she just shook her head and mumbled "just like your father I swear". I smiled at that, I knew I had his personality along with his temper. As I was waiting for the doctor, my thoughts drifted back to Paul. Every time I thought of him, the tugging on my heart grew and it seemed that my heart rate picked up speed just a little bit. I knew that in my heart and mind that I needed to see him, to explain to me what happened earlier. I wanted to understand as to why I was feeling like this. I was brought out of my thoughts when the doctor walked in along with my mom. My usual doctor was Dr. Cullen, but since he moved well I had to deal with the other doctors at the hospital. I started to feel nervous and scared because I knew my hand was broken, and I wasn't sure if he had to rebreak my bones so they would heal properly.

"Well Ms. Gilmore it seems that you have broken quite a few bones in your hand," he started out.

I nodded my head. My mom was standing next to the table holding onto my good hand.

"So what has to be done," mom asked.

"Well, unfortunately I'll have to rebreak a couple of bones to make sure they will heal properly," he replied looking over the chart.

I winced because I knew this was going to hurt like hell, I just knew it. I started to get scared because I'm really not a person who can handle pain well.

"Okay. We'll start with the first one. Just take a deep breath and I'll count down to three to rebreak the bone," he explained.

I nodded my head and looked at my mom. The look on her face was one of worry. I gave her a small smile so hopefully she wouldn't worry too much. Even though I was trying to comfort her, on the inside I was a mess. I really was scared of this, I don't know if I can handle the pain. I could feel my heart rate pick up because I was scared and my good hand started to shake. The doctor came over to the table and grabbed my hand. I quickly looked at it, it was a hideous bluish-purplish color and clearly very swollen. I turned my head back to my mom and took a deep breath.

"Ready," he asked.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"On three. One. Two. Three," he counted down.

As he said three he pushed down on my hand hard and I heard the snap. I let out a cry of pain and I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I tried to take a deep breath but when I did the pain came back ten times worse and I had to bit my lip from crying out again.

"Okay are we ready for the second bone," he asked.

I was about to shake my head no. I could live with a deformed hand I don't think I can handle the pain again when the door opened. I looked up and there in all of his shirtless glory was Paul Lahote.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. And to find a shirt," the doctor said.

"No, I want to be here for her," he said firmly. I couldn't help but look down at his abs. Total six pack, _yep that boy will be the death of me_. I quickly put my eyes back on his face. I started to study it. His jaw was set in a firm line showing that he wanted to be here in the room. _Wait a minute, did he say that he wanted to be here with me? Okay that's rather odd. What is going on here? _

"Paul, I think it's best if you leave," my mom said sternly. I should have known that she would make him leave. She really hates what he did to me during my freshman year. I wouldn't be surprised if she took out her anger on Paul that was intended for Mallory.

"Delia, do you want me here," he asked looking straight at me.

My breath got caught in my throat. His eyes were so gorgeous. The brown was so much more alive than before. He was looking at me in concern and the tugging on my heart was slowly fading and maybe that was because of Paul. I knew that I wanted him here, I nodded my head and he came over to my side. He looked at my mom and then down at my hand. He looked nervous, which was odd because the Paul I know is never nervous, confident and cocky, yes, but never nervous; so this was new. My mom was looking at him with a curious glance on her face, almost as if she was waiting for him to do something stupid. My mom let go of my hand and stood on the other side of Paul.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand," he asked me.

I nodded my head yes. I looked at my mom and she had a disapproving look on her face, but she would just have to get over it. Paul came over and grabbed my hand; I noticed how warm it was, almost like he was running a high fever, but I let it go. I also noticed how perfect our hands fit together. It was odd it was almost as if he was supposed to be the one to hold my hand.

"Okay, are we ready for the second bone," the doctor asked again.

I nodded my head and gripped onto Paul's hand tightly. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," he said.

I nodded my head. _I hope your right. _

"Okay on the count of three. One. Two. Three," the doctor said.

He pushed hard down on my hand again and if I thought the first one was bad, well the second one was worse. I gave out a loud cry of pain and I could feel the tears pouring down my face. I heard Paul give a wince too and then he started rubbing small circles on my good hand. My eyes were tightly closed but I felt a warm hand wipe away the tears that were falling.

"It's over now sweetie. You're going to be okay," he said lowly.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. When I looked into his eyes it felt like the world had stopped. It was as if I was looking into his soul. I could see the concern in his eyes, but I could also see a hint of sadness in there too. I really wanted to make the sadness go away. _What the hell is wrong with me? I mean I have a crush on him, but seriously he's made fun of me for years, I can't just forgive him, can I? _I was too busy contemplating on what to do that I didn't hear the doctor ask me something until my mom waved her hand in front of my face.

"Del, what color cast do you want," she asked me.

I looked at the options the doctor was holding in front of me. He had a bunch of colors, I thought carefully of which one I wanted. I pointed to the purple cast, it is my favorite color afterall.

"I'm guessing purple is your favorite color," Paul asked me softly.

I nodded my head at him with a small smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"Alright, I need everyone to please go outside so I can put the cast on," the doctor said.

My mom came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be right outside sweetheart," she said.

I nodded my head at her. I was still holding Paul's hand and I really didn't want to let go of it anytime soon. I tightened my grip on his hand and he just chuckled at my actions.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. I'll be right outside if you need anything," he said surely. The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't going anywhere. I nodded my head at him and he let go of my hand and faced me and slowly gave me a kiss on my forehead. It was warm and electrifying. I could feel the tingle run from my forehead all the way to my toes. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him on the lips. _Oh my god, I really need to get a grip on myself right now. _

I watched as Paul walked out of the room. Once the door closed gently behind him, I realized that he was outside with my mother; my mother who hates him with a passion. _Oh sweet Jesus, he is so dead. _I watched as the doctor went to work on my cast and I prayed that my mom didn't kill the boy I liked so very much.

* * *

**So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up very soon. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
